robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:VXnelXgacha/"P3+ s1MUL4+0R
(Hello! I Was A Teenager I Played ROBLOX! I had some teen friends. and it's cool to be in the "ROBLOX COMMUNITY" in 2018 thought.. simulators began to pop out of the popular page..i encountered 1 simulator. that was not the type of game i want i don't know if pet simulator ever got hacked. or i was seeing things "not clearly" but in all serious ways it took place on pet simulator) *So The basic mechanics of this simulator, is first you get to pick a pet you want, there are 2 options "Cat" "Dog" i picked cat. /per the usual/ this is how every simulator has, it only has pets and boring stuff, but this is the first ever simulator i played. i wouldn't wanna judge that quickly. i grinded for 1 hour. i got into tier 5 egg. and unlock a bunch of complete different stereotypes of areas, i kinda loved the (concecpt) and (gameplay) of this simulator!, for the next day. i played pet simulator if it had any update!?!??!, nah it had no update, but i still played the game, cheerfully having fun. until. when i entered the last area. almost to go the next stage that shows a "rocket" and the price was completely high, it cost "5billion" i grinded for that. (i was really constantly into grinding harder" just then when update 2 came out, i was really fanboyishing all around. until.. i joined the game. the sky was completely dark. i couldn't see a single pet. i got scared. i left the game. hoping it probably got hacked.. i should /contact/ buildintogames//creator//preston. i re joined the game after 2 days. the sky was still dark.. only this time it grew more darker. pets were getting bigger, i simply noticed something. only "i" was in the game. i went out of full screen (f11) i checked at the roblox website popular page. "pet simulator" if i was the only one playing, a strange thing is twisted onto my mind.. people were playing like (thousands) but only i was in the server, completely blank as if everyone got sweeped off.. i noticed a void dark energy hole spinning around? *.. Was it meant to be there? for my big curiousity, i went onto the portal. it teleported me into some weird and disturbing game.. . It was like a void cult, except it wasn't, it just had our avatars completely changed into a broken holiday crown simply in top of our heads.. grey skin, black eyes, i got disrupt, i rubbed my eyes again, knowing that everything i see is real "just completely real" i never got onto pet sim again.. (if it had some kind of administrator making the game disturbing as a completely harmless joke nor. if everything got something to do with the usual typical "hackers" trending on roblox. no i don't believe in both ;options; Questions I Might Answer Before Cutting The Line Out Of The Story. Question 1:why did you made pet simulator as a creepypasta? Answer:i wanted it to be original about a simulator! since today simulators .went into a (super) high , trend Question 2: what was your original idea before cancelling it and making up ';this;' Answer:well the original idea, was to make a creepy story about simulators at least that included similar simulators like pet simulators, bubble gum simulator, baby simulator, but nah i don't wanna re type and edit a whole part 2 edition. that honestly sound flan to me. Question 3:how do you constantly feel when a youtuber reads this story? and their /fanbase/fandom/fans/ will go send friend requests to you? Answer:sorry to tell this, but i won't be that polite by getting stalked by someone's fandom. i do appreciate them reading my pasta stories!, but i don't really want younger viewers, to spread this typical types of stories like mine that i shared since like right now. Question 4:is this story have to do with other myth (creepypastas) Answer:as this was a answer, that could be frequent to answer i say, no, only pet simulator, and me and horrific scary stuffs, were involve in such a "major" story. Question 5:why is the story so small? and your other stories are big Answer:i randomly make them if i, constantly want to, i made the big story at / morning / afternoon / take that on your notes and for long stories /night / very late midnight / Question 6:do you imagine your self, having your pasta filled with 1 thousand people commenting, and saying how it's good, do you know where that came from? Answer:as my guess, it would be from the recommended / (recently made pastas stories) or the title. but the most common thing where your story blows up onto roblox is from "a youtuber" yes. Question 7:if a youtuber's fandom. would constantly send friend requests from the "mysteriousfigure" account but they didn't slightly notice you. that you made it, and only read the story. Answer: mhm. very common. so i like to say. i would give (pretty bitty hints, just for fun C;) Question 8:who's your inspiration for "making up creepypasta stories" Answer:okay, ever since youtubers started to upload ;someone's; creepypasta story that hasn't been noticed for like a year month or week or now. i would watch those typical videos. and, this is how i got inspired to make crepypasta stories (but roblox ones) Question 9: does your friend in ROBLOX know about your constantly overrated nor underrated stories you make everyday!?!? Answer:no. i kept my hobby to my self, and 90% of my friends aren't that onto roblox anymore. Question 10:what would you want to re name your self, in the ROBLOX CREEPYPASTA WIKI!? Answer:i think "707" L0L upside down cause my life is a jo- Question 11:why do only do ROBLOX CREEPYPASTA STORIES? and not creepypasta that includes real life stories such as "slenderman" "eyeless jack" Answer:note this if you wanna know what my answer is before cutting the line: yes, maybe in the future i will, but for now i'm not actually ready to post my own creepypasta story that contains (irl) because i need actual screenshots in real life. to make the story "realistic" or "perfection" cause i am constantly worried about the amount of hate and pain i get, so for now i'm sticking into this website. - Well that's all! have sweet nightmares~ Category:Blog posts